


Like Ripping Off a Band-Aid

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Daryl, Kissing, M/M, Texting, but only by mention, daryl fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl needs to keep better track of his text messages if he doesn't want Rick to find out certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ripping Off a Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a bit since I posted anything and I'm still working on some multi chapter stuff, but I was tumblin' and I came across this AU prompt via rickylex.tumblr.com:  
> "you’re my best friend and i accidentally confessed my love for you over text even though i meant to text it to my other friend oops. sure i’ll go on a date with you"  
> And what came out was this mess of a little fic. Hope it's somewhat enjoyable even though it was written in like a couple hours of post work brainstew. ;)

Daryl sighed and rolled over on his bed as his phone dinged another text message.

**Michonne:**   I don’t know how much more of your angst I can take.

Daryl grimaced at his phone like it offended him.  He had been texting back and forth with Michonne for the past half hour practically waxing poetic about whether or not he should tell Rick that he had feelings for him.  He was a junior in college for Christ sake he should be able to handle this, but…

It was Rick.

What if he didn’t feel the same way?

It wasn’t like it would be totally out of left field or anything.  Rick knew Daryl was gay and after Rick broke up with Lori, Daryl was one of the first people Rick came out to as bi, but again…

It was Rick.

Daryl considered him his best friend and he really didn’t want to fuck anything up.

His phone dinged again.

**Rick:**   Tell Shane he’s an asshole.

Daryl grinned at his phone and opened a new text message to Shane.

**Daryl:**   You’re and Asshole.

He sent the text before going back to Rick’s messages.

**Daryl:**   Why am I telling him this?

While he waited for Rick to respond he pulled up Michonne’s messages again.

**Daryl:**   Look I’ll let him know eventually, I just gotta figure out how and when.

He sent the text message just as Rick’s came in.

**Rick:** Because he won’t shut up about the fuckin’ Yankees.  He thinks they’re gonna sweep the Braves this series.  If he wants to go live in New York that’s fine.

Daryl smiled and re-opened Shane’s messages.

**Daryl:**   Yeah, definitely and asshole.

**Shane:**   Hey, stop doing your boyfriend’s dirty work!

Daryl froze.

He pulled up Michonne’s messages again.

**Daryl:**   Did you say anything to Shane about me liking Rick?

He sent it and then waited.

**Rick:**   Daryl…?  Did you mean to send that to me…

Oh, Fuck.  Daryl sat up in his bed and stared down at his phone.  He thought that was Michonne.  Oh, shit, how was he gonna talk himself out of this one?

**Rick:**   Daryl?

He pulled up Michonne’s messages, double checking this time and typed her a text.

**Daryl:** I fucked up.

**Michonne:**   What?

Daryl was pacing the dorm now, glad that Glenn was on another one of his study binges at the library.

**Daryl:**   I meant to ask you if you told Shane anything about me liking Rick and I sent it TO RICK. Fuck, what am I gonna do?!

**Michonne:**   idk, but at least I don’t have to hear about it anymore.

**Daryl:**   Yer no help.

**Rick:**   Daryl… Answer me, please.

Daryl stared down at his phone and absently bit at his nail… Then he almost dropped it when it started ringing, Rick’s name and that stupid fucking picture Daryl had taken of him sophomore year displayed prominently on the screen.  After a few rings Daryl finally answered.

“Hey.”  He mumbled.

“Hey… I think we need to talk.”  Why the hell did it sound like Rick was smiling?  He swallowed the bile and fear threatening to rise.

“Yeah.”

“Meet me on the corner by the Psych house.”

“Okay.”  Daryl hung up before Rick could say anything else and let out a shuddering breath.

Five minutes later he was walking up to the corner, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and heart beating at about eighty miles an hour because Rick was already there, standing under the street light, watching him walk up.

“Hey.”  Rick greeted him like he had about a million times before but this time Daryl could barely met his eyes.

“Hey.”  He returned and they both started walking like they had on so many other nights, just the two of them.  They did this after Lori and Rick had fights, or the night they broke up and Rick had come out.  They did this on the nights that Daryl got so fed up with everything and needed to talk to someone about his dad or Merle.

“Look, this ain’t how I wanted this to go down.”  Daryl said after a few minutes of silence.  Not exactly how he wanted to start this conversation, but it was what his brain supplied, so…

“Kinda like ripping off a band-aid.”  Daryl chuckled and agreed.

“I’ve been meaning to… I just couldn’t figure out how.”  Daryl sighed.  “I’m sorry, Rick, I…”

“Daryl,” Rick took a deep breath.  “How’s this for ripping off a band-aid.”  And he gently grabbed Daryl by the arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks before stepping in front of him and pressing his lips to Daryl’s.

The effect was electric, rooting Daryl to the ground and lighting every nerve ending he had on fire, but it was over too quick, Rick pulling away just seconds later.

“Fuck that.”  Daryl murmured, hands reaching up to slid around the back of Rick’s neck, pulling him back in and he could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed him again.  Daryl’s hands moved down Rick’s shoulders, his arms, around his back to pull him closer so their bodies were pressed together.  He had touched Rick before, but never like this and it felt like heaven, or as close as he guessed he would get to it.  They broke apart after an amount of time Daryl couldn’t begin to track and Rick pressed his forehead to Daryl’s.

“I’ve never been more thankful of a wrong text in my entire life.”  Rick breathed.

“Me either.”

“How long?”

“I dunno.”  Daryl chewed his lip a little and a shiver went down his spine when he could still taste Rick there.  “Sometime sophomore year?  Maybe even freshman year?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Angst is good for the art.”  Rick laughed a little.  “Might want to buy Michonne some chocolate or something though.”

“Did you vent to her?”

“H-oh yeah.”

“I’ll get her something nice.”

Daryl pulled back a little to look Rick in the eyes, those damn winter blue eyes.

“Did you just figure this out?”  Rick looked away for a second before he spoke.

“I um… I mean I guess since… well before I broke up with Lori.  I wasn’t completely honest when I said the only reason I broke up with her was because I thought she was cheating.”

“You liked me.”  Daryl replied, dumbstruck.

“You were the reason I finally leveled with the fact that I’m bi.”

“And you didn’t think to maybe share that bit of information?”

“You didn’t either!”

“’Course not! Not gonna come at you right after you come out!  Jesus!”  Rick looked down at his shoes but the grin on his face was huge.

“Just think of all the time we could have had.”  Rick finally said after a minute.

“We’ll just have to make up for it.”  Daryl smirked.

“Hell yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the dating bit's not in there, but... that's what I got. Hope it gave ya a little bit of feels, cuz that's all it's really there for. Hopefully at least one of my multi chapters will be done soon-ish... Ugh. Bye!


End file.
